gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Rikki
Violence Jack A female bodybuilder/Prowrestler from the Violence Jack Manga and Violence Jack Evil Town. She is tough rough and buff and wears tight or little clothing. She has blue hair in a ponytail and her hair may be blonde or lighter colored in the manga. Biography She is a Prowrestler in Japan who was in the mall that would sink into the ground and become Evil Town for some reason. She joins Section C after Section A started molesting the girls and seems to have a protecive relationship with Aila Mu. She is the defender of Section C and is often their only defence against the Bikers and Men of Sections A&B. She travels with Aila Mu and some others to the free market to see Violence Jack. She is seen digging a path out of Evil Town (often wearing only tight panties in the manga) and digs a way out in the manga(in the anime, Violence Jack punches a hole in the stone wall) and when Section B attacks, she fights them off. When Section C is almost out of Evil Town, she hears a noise and goes to check it out. But the noise was a rock thrown by a Section B member(its Kawamori producing waste taking a whiz in the Anime) and gets shanked to death by a Section B sneak attack (in the Anime she turns around from seeing Kawamori peeing and he shanks her as other Section B members join in). Her remains are seen briefly after Aila calls out for her guardian after hearing Rikki's screams). Abilities She is very buff and strong and is able to take on an equally buff man from Section B (not Mad Saulus) and is able to break solid stone with a pickaxe. She also has skill in fighting as seen when she starts wailing on the men of Section B in Violence Jack Evil Town when she takes on a few guys who are attacking the less buff chicks. She also has a kind heart as seen when she is comforting Aila Mu not too long before she is wacked. Shutendoji In here she is named Rikki Muso and appears as a tough female body builder (FBB for those who like female muscle, you know who you are ;D ) who is decended from Goki and thus has Oni ancestry. She has blondish hair and wears normal 80s clothes or leather armor. Biography She 1st apears helping Yusuke Shiratori and Jiro Shutendo fight off Kitani and Jawanbokikai. She knocks down Jawanbokikai with Koyayashi's aid and bolts when he gets back up. During the chase, Naojiro Oyama uses a grenade on him and hes not seen for most of the anime. After Kitani summons a demon and Naojiro does a kamikaze, she watches Jiro kill Kitani and his demon. At Jiro's home they talk about the cult after Jiro and explain how each of the teens introduced in Shutendoji OVA 2 are decended from families destined to defend Shutendoji but they never asked why. After Jiro's rents and Miyuki Shiratori, she gets nude and has a bath, then goes to fight and die with her homies. It is a MA18 batte, with graphic violence and occasional nudity. After killing a bunch of cult members she takes off her clothes to show she is wearing studded leather armor. She comforts Jiro and when Yonen Majari shows up with Jiro's rents, Goki shows up and saves Jiro's dad. She thinks to herself about how Senki and Goki are good Oni and after running all night get to a temple where they fight spheres and she does for Jiro what Piccolo did to save Gohan from Nappa (takes a hit for him). She says she hopes her strength helped him. And then... She died...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Cameoes * Re: Cutey Honey: in Re: Cutie Honey OVA 2 She shows up for like a sec or 2 in a cage when Scarlet Claw is stripping chicks to find the wanted women. She's wearing a red top and jeans and is blonde like in the manga and shuten doji. Oh and shes not as big and sexy buff as in other things. Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Enma-Kun Characters